<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lap by problematicfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277282">Lap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicfanfics/pseuds/problematicfanfics'>problematicfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, fluff?, literally tho idk, this isnt fluff idk how to write fluff ignore that last tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicfanfics/pseuds/problematicfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>how is Wilbur supposed to keep his hands off Tommy when he keeps invading his <em>goddamn personal space?</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on wattpad, @problematicfanfics !</p><p>lowercase intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“why would you ever kiss me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i’m not even half as pretty</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“you gave her your sweater,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“it’s just polyester, but you like her better</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i wish i were heather”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“that song is very whiny, no?” Wilbur spoke up, causing Tommy to take his gaze away from his phone. “huh? oh, oh. well yeah, kinda.” Wilbur looked as the kid put an earbud back in his ear and continued to look down. “you good over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i’m fine. thanks for letting me over, Wilbur.” he flashed him a smile. “no problem. you know you’re welcome any time.” he leaned over to the coffee table to grab the remote, turning on the tv before settling back into the couch. “anything in particular you wanna watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked like he was debating three hundred shows at once. eventually his face lit up and he yelled, “the american office!”, and all Wilbur could do was put it on with a shake of his head and a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i should’ve burned this place down when i had the chance,” Tommy said in time with Michael Scott. he laughed loudly, “god i love this show, man.” Wilbur looked at the kid, who was now laying on his legs. slowly he was losing feeling but it was like a sleeping pet; you can’t move it and now you’re at the mercy of what it wants to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pressed himself close to Wilbur’s legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wil? Wilburr, you there?” Tommy waved his hand in front of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh yeah, sorry about that. what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“well i said i wanted a blanket, if you have one that is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, yeah, of course.” he got up and grabbed one from his hallway closet before laying back down. Tommy wrapped himself up and put himself back in his position, if not but slightly higher up. “yeah, this is the life.” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled at him. he looked so… docile. calm. not like his usual hyper self.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i have a box of bras under the table if you’re interested.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“let me see.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s breath was warm up against Wilbur’s skin. his breath hitched every time Tommy laughed and somehow got even closer than before. every time he was almost caught looking at the boy from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>somehow, no one knows how, no one knows why, Tommy ended up on Wilbur’s lap. he stood frozen in time. he didn’t know how to move or how to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but soon enough all Wilbur could feel was the boy underneath him as he softly parted his lips onto his, their foreheads leaning up against each other as he pulled back out of breath. the way Tommy brought him back down for a second time, trying to get every ounce he could out of this moment. how when he finally moved far back where everything wasn’t a blur and saw Tommy grinning like an idiot as he stared at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy straddled Wilbur’s lap. “what the fuck was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he laughed as he ran his hands up against the others back. “you tell me, you’re the one who ended up on my lap.” Tommy blushed and put his head onto Wilbur’s shoulder, letting out a whine. “fucking hell, Tommy. you’re so clingy.” he picked the other’s face up and made eye contact with him, smiling sweetly, greeted with happy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But quickly Tommy frowned and climbed off him, crawling back to under the blanket. Wilbur looked over at him confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>what? did i do something wrong? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Tommy? you alright?” he chuckled. “i’m so sorry if i crossed a line, i understand. just forget about it. i’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nah, it’s just…” he fiddled with his fingers. “are you fucking with me? is this all a sick joke? you know how i feel, don’t play with me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked at him speechless. he didn’t mean to...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, it’s not like that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“then do you intend on keeping this up, huh? do you intend to continue to kiss me, to hold and hug me? to call me yours?” his voice gradually rose out of anger, yet it was laced with sadness. “i know you don’t. so the answer to my question is yes. yes, you are playing with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared him down. Trying to analyse his face. “don’t fucking do this to me,” Wilbur took off his beanie and put his hands in his hair. what came after this? what could he possibly do after this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he hit a dead end and he had no idea how to get back out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>half assed, super tired, hyped on monster energy short story that's actually really bad. i can't write fluff for the life of me &lt;3</p><p>also im 100% (already) rewriting it bc it kind of has some potential but i executed it h o r r i b l y</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>